Livin' It Big Time with BTR
by jkiluvthem
Summary: A new girl finds her way to the Palm Woods but will she be able to keep her steady relationship with her boyfriend. Or will it crash and burn when she falls for a new guy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Amber walked off of the airplane into the early morning L.A. air. She was leaving her old life back in Miami, Florida to pursue a modeling and acting career. She walked into the L.A. Airport and got her bags, she looked around and saw young couples. She felt a pang in her chest as she thought of her boyfriend back home. They'd been together three months and she had to leave. He was upset but supported her through everything she did. She met up with her driver and went to her hotel she was staying at.

"Hi" she said sweetly to the hotel clerk.

"Hello welcome to Vero Inn how may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm checking in"

"Name please?" the clerk asked her.

"Amber Young" she answered smiling.

"You're in room 2J" she said handing her her room key.

"Thank you" Amber said taking the key and headed towards the elevator.

"Ma'm"

"Yes" she turned around.

"Good luck in your new room"

"Thank you why?" Amber asked.

"Your roommates are a little crazy just be careful" she said winking.

"Okay" she said drawling the word out.

"Just saying" the clerk turned around and went back to work. She drug her bags in the elevator and hit the button with the two. When the elevator door opened she searched for 2J. She approached the door and opened it. There was a couch on the back wall and games and a big entertainment system. She ventured farther into the room.

"Kendall that's not fair" a voice yelled. A dark haired blonde ran out with a tiny black bottle in his hand. A dark haired brown ran out after him shirtless with blue penguin bottoms on.

"Ha ha you can't do anything without your cuda products" he said.

"Dude I don't take your stuff and hold it over your head" he said. He ran towards him and grabbed it they had a little game of tug of war.

"Um hi" Amber said taking her sunglasses off and perched them on top of her head. The boys turn towards the door and dropped the bottle.

"Hi I'm Kendall" the blonde boy approached her with an open hand.

"Amber" she took his hand. The brown haired rushed over and pushed the blonde out of the way.

"Hi I'm James" he said grabbing her hand and rapidly shaking it.

"Amber nice to meet you" she giggled. James looked and went wide eyed and ran back towards his room. He came back out fully dressed and fully cologne.

"So where's my room?" she asked them.

"Oh you'll room with me and Logan" Kendall said. He walked her to the room. When she entered the room one side was messy and one side was neat, she could guess whose side was whose. The boy with the dark black hair looked up from his book and sat up.

"Amber this is Logan, Logan this is Amber" he said.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"You too, follow me this is your bed" Logan said dropping one of her bags on the bed.

"Thanks I'm going to unpack now" she said unzipping her duffel bag. She dropped her backpack on her bed and started filling her dresser. She thought it was kind of weird rooming with two boys and the other two across the room. When she turned around she tripped over something black.

"Ow" she said still clutching her clothes to her chest.

"Oh gosh" Logan said helping her up. He picked up a hockey helmet. "Carlos" he shouted. "You left your helmet in our room" A Hispanic boy ran in a little shorter than the rest with a mole on his lower left cheek. He stopped when he saw her.

"Hi I'm amber" she said smiling sweetly.

"Carlos" he said. "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Her stomach growled.

"Oh sorry I haven't had anything to eat today" she said returning to her bag.

"I can get my mom to make us some dinner" Kendall said walking into the living room. Suddenly James popped up beside her.

"Hey Amber"

"Oh hey James" she said grabbing her phone.

"Do you want to go to the pool later and talk?"He asked her reaching for the shirt that she did.

"Uh yeah that'd be great" He phone rang and was her boyfriend Josh. "Hey Baby" she held up a finger and walked into the living room.

"I miss you when are you coming home?" he asked.

"I miss you too, I don't know Josh I just got here" she said.

"I can't stand that your there and I'm here, I need you with me" Josh said. She felt a hot tear run down her face.

"Josh don't be like that you know I'm going to be here for awhile please" she said more tears running down her face. Kendall looked at her with his eyebrow cocked and a worried expression on her face. The same look was on the rest of their faces in the doorway.

"I know I just don't like it that's all" he said. She grew quiet.

"This is so fucked up, this is so fucked up"

"Honey don't cry I'm sorry" Josh said. She was sobbing now.

"I'm sorry I'll call you back tomorrow" she said though chocked tears. She hung the phone up and sat on the couch.

"Amber are you okay?" James asked running by her side.

"My boyfriend hates the fact I'm here and he's there" she said.

"Oh I'm sorry" Kendall said. "Is there anything we can get you?"

"Yeah" she answered. "A hug" Kendall pulled her into his chest and let her cry in his shirt. She pulled away and walked into her room. "I'm going to the to clear my head"

"Okay" they said in unison.

"Bye" she said closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Wow" James said a few seconds after she closed the door.

"Her boyfriends a douche bag" Logan said setting the table for dinner.

"Logan, why do you care?" James asked.

"Well if it's not obvious I like her" he answered.

"That's too bad because I like her" James said.

"No I like her" Kendall said bounding over to them.

"Boys, boys break it up here's an idea leave her alone" Ms. Night yelled over them. "Hear me"

"Yes ma'am" they all murmured splitting back.

"And when she comes back don't bum rush her" The boys just nodded their heads.

"One blueberry banana blitz" the waiter said handing her the smoothie on the silver platter.

"Thanks" she said.

"Your welcome" he said going back to fulfill more orders. She sipped on her smoothie when it grew dark around her. She looked up to see James smiling at her, she smiled back.

"You okay?" he said sitting down in the chair beside her.

"Yeah I guess" she said looking at the pool. He was concerned; her face was all red and puffy. She talked funny and wouldn't smile.

"Hey" he said patting her knee. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She couldn't resist smiling because he pressed it so hard. "Don't worry he'll be able to come to visit you" he said turning around and wincing at the thought of her boyfriend coming to visit her.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah but don't worry about me all that matters is you and making you feel better"

"You're sweet" she said sipping more of her smoothie.

"Well Kendall's mom should have dinner ready soon so let's go" he said standing up and stretching. He did one of those flip the hair out of the eyes thing and smiled.

"Okay" she said gathering her stuff.

"Hey you okay?" they all asked her in unison as she walked through the door with James.

"Yes I'm fine" she said sitting down.

"We were really worried about you" Kendall said.

"I'm fine really" she said taking a sip of her water on the table. She checked her phone and had two new text messages.

6:49 p.m.

06/10/10

Amber look I'm really sorry answer me, talk to me.

7:00 p.m.

06/10/10

Hey you there?

'Yeah I'm here I'm eating I'll call you late '

'Kk'

"Ms. Night may I please be excused I'm a little tired' she said pushing her plate away.

"Go right ahead sweetie" she said. Amber stood and took her plate into the kitchen and headed toward her room.

"Night guys'

"Night' the all answered.

"I don't know" she heard Kendall say.

"I just don't want to see her hurt like that again" Logan said.

"I know, I know" Kendall said as they approached the door easing it open. Lowering their voices, she had to strain to hear them.

"He is going to keep upsetting her obviously" Logan said.

"Yeah it's her problem and we have no right being in her business" Kendall said. "Let's go to bed"

"I'm just saying" he said lying down in bed Kendall did the same. She cleared her throat and rolled over so they would stop talking about it. She drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she awoke and sat up. Kendall and Logan were still asleep and snoring at that. She laughed silently to herself and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She had a meeting with her manager that morning about a modeling job she had got her. She walked out in black shinny jeans, a black hoodie with a purple tank top underneath with the words vampires suck. She quietly made her bed and grabbed her and sprawled out onto her bed to read. After awhile Kendall switched sides and pushed the covers back. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh morning Amber" he said groggily.

"Morning Kendall" she said turning the page.

"Logan up yet?" he asked. She shook her head. "Wanna hit him with pillows?" She bit her bottom lip and jumped up. They approach his bed, pillows in hand, rasied them and started smacking him repeatedly.

"Hey!" Logan yelled falling off the bed. Kendall and Amber started laughing and kept hitting him.

"Morning Logan" they yelled together laughter following.

"That was so not funny"

"Yeah it…" she was interrupted by her Cell phone ringing. It was Josh. "Hey"

"Hi how are you?" he said  
"I'm good how are you?" she asked sitting on Logan's bed.

"You have a meeting today?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Amber are you okay?" Josh's tone turned serious.

"Yeah Josh I'm fine" Amber said. Logan rolled his eyes when her say Josh.

"Okay it's just you seem mad"

"No I'm not" she answered

"Oh" he said curiously.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I'm tired it probably seems like I don't care, I do"

"No your completely fine babe" he said sweetly.

"Okay well my meeting is in twenty minutes I'll text you later" she said. "I love you"

"I love you too bye"

"Sorry that was Josh anyway I got to go to my meeting"

"Bye see you later" Kendall said. She walked as she picked up her bag and walked off. Kendall and Logan exchanged a glance between them and nodded.

"James get in here" Logan yelled.

"What" he yelled half of his hair straight and half of it frizzy.

"Uhhhhhhh…" Kendall said pointing to his hair.

"I was applying my cuda product" he yelled throwing his hands at his sides.

"Well too bad sit" Logan directed.

"Pushy much" James added.

"Yes I am" Logan answered. " Now we must find a way to break up Amber and Josh"

"How are we going to do that?" Kendall asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Simple we tell them bad things that the other one has said about them and wala broken up"

"But they didn't say that" James said.

"That's the point" Logan said.

"Oh good plan"

"Yep now when to start"

"Hey I'm home" Amber said.

"Hey what happened to your meeting" Carlos asked.

"Weird it got canceled" she said turning to the door because the doorbell rang. She opened it and there stood her boyfriend Josh. "Josh" she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey baby" he pulled her into a tight kiss. When they finally broke apart she introduced them.

"James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan this is my boyfriend Josh" she gestured to them.

"Hi" Josh said.

"Hey" they all said politely.

"Let me show you my room" she said walking to her door and opened it. They walked in and shut the door.

"Why are there three beds in here?' he asked.

"Those are Logan's and Kendall's beds we share a room unfortunately" she said. He looked at her.

"I've missed you so much" he said cupping her face and kissed her lightly.

"I missed you too" she said between kisses.

"Hey do you want to go to the movies and dinner?" he asked grabbing her waist.

"Yeah I'd like that" she said. They walked out. "Ms. Night were going to the movies"

"Okay have fun sweetie" she said sliding a twenty. Amber smiled and hooked her arm through Josh and they walked out. The boys smiles dropped and they gagged.

'What I like him he's nice" Ms. Night said.

'Well we don't he's a douche" they all said at the same time. Ms. Night gave them a look like are you serious.

"Wow you guys' she said taking her tea and walking to the couch and opening her book.

"Okay their gone what do we do?" James asked.

"Nothing I already have a plan" Logan said walking away into his room.

"Right" James said walking to his room.

"So how've you been lately?" Josh asked her.

"I'm good just missed you a lot" Amber said.

"I missed you too, I'm also sorry about that whole conversation last night"

"It's alright" she said smiling. They walked out of the theater holding hands.

"I'm such a jerk" he said.

"No you're not you just missed me"

"I did" he said looking her deep in her eyes.

"What made you come visit me?" she asked.

"I missed you a lot" he said kissing her.

"Oh" she said. The driver of the cab drove them home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I'm back" she said to Kahlan (Bridget Regan) and Richard (Craig Horner). Amber was guest starring on Legend of the Seeker as the creator of light in a mortal body.

"Where have you been?" Richard asked.

"Hunting" she held up a dead fish. When the episode was finished, she worked on Big Time Rush episode she was in. After those she had to be Nathan Kress's girlfriend on Icarly.

"Hey Amber" Logan said. She collapsed on the couch.

"Hey"

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little I'm bored for some reason" she said.

"Break time 45" the director yelled.

"Let's go do something outside" she said grabbing his hand.

"Okay" he said tagging along. She grabbed two gloves and a softball and threw Logan a glove.

"So tell me about yourself" she said throwing the ball.

"Well I'm nineteen, I sing, dance, and act, I love reading, softball" he threw the ball back. "I love being outside you?"

'Well I'm eighteen, I sing, act. I love reading also. And I love being outside as well"

"Wow we have so much in common don't we?" he caught the ball.

"Yeah" she laughed.

"So what made you decide to come into this field?'

"I just did it in plays when I was little in school" she answered.

"Oh cool I started on Broadway"

"Awesome I'd love to be on Broadway someday" she said backing up to catch the ball.

"It's so much fun but a lot of work though" he said catching her throw.

"I bet" she said adjusting her glove.

"Hey it's getting warm want to catch up with her. They fell into step together.

"Hey Amber" Katie said. They were back home and doing their homework.

"Yeah Katie" she answered.

"Can you show me how to work this problem?" she asked setting her book by Amber.

"Let me see" she pulled the book closer. "Oh see" The boys watched her as she helped Kendall's little sister with her math homework.

"Amber" Josh yelled distressedfullly.

"What Josh?" Josh ran into the kitchen. "oh my god are you okay?"

"I'm dizzy, can't see, my stomach is hurting" he said. She jumped up.

"Lay down, Ms. Night" she yelled.

"Yes"

"Help me" Amber said pointing to Josh.

"Alright guys he needs rest, off to bed with you" She waved them into their rooms. Amber sat on the bed and look like a zombie.

"You okay?" Logan asked sitting next to her.

"No" she started to weep. "I've never seen him like that ever" she rested her head on his shoulder while Logan put his arm around her.

"It's okay" he said soothing her. The rest was a blank after that. Logan woke up the next morning propped up against the headboard. He looked down at Amber fast asleep on his stomach. They were still wrapped around each other. He stroked her hair until she stirred. He pretended to still be asleep as she got up and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror; her face was all red and puffy. She threw some cold water on her face and walked out.

"Logan" she whispered.

"Hmh" he pretended to be asleep still.

"Wake up I need to talk to you" He slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he saw her he was up and walking beside her. They walked into the living room and Josh was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Logan asked.

"He went home" Ms. Night answered.

"Oh" Logan said. They went into the hallway.

"Thank you so much Logan" she said walking towards the elevator.

"Don't forget we're filming today on set" he shouted.

"Kk" she answered. She approached his door and he answered hair a mess.

"Hey" she said grabbing his arm.

"Amber I am so sorry about last night"

"Don't be you were sick honey" she said hugging him.

"I know I could hear you crying in your room" he said.

"Oh I was really worried about you" she said not wanting to let go.

"Amber I can't breathe" he said gasping.

"Sorry" 'I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo solo' She checked her phone it was a text from Logan.

'Hey we need to head to set in 5'

'Kk be down in 3'

'Alright hurry though'

"Hey I have to go I'm filming today I love you she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Before she could turn around he grabbed her and kissed her forcibly.

"I love you so much Amber" he pulled her in tight.

"Bye" she said

"Bye" When she arrived at the limo downstairs, she crawled in and sat next to Logan.

"Hey sorry" she said.,

"It's okay" he said patting her knee. The boys stared at him because they knew what was going on. Logan was falling in love with Amber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Well we ready to go film?" she asked them standing up. They nodded. Logan waited for Amber to catch up to him.

"Hey"

"Hey Logan what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing I can't wait for this episode"

"I can't either the whole episode is a prank we pull on them" she said.

"Yep"

"Hair and make-up" the director called. The hair and make-up team rushed over to help them.

"In 5… 4…. 3… 2… 1" the beginning music played and the boys popped up on the lawn chairs by the pool.

"You know I love being at the Palm Woods" Kendall said.

"I do it's so relaxing" James said fixing his sunglasses.

"Here are your 3:00 smoothies guys" she said walking over with a tray.

"Melinda" they all said together in perfect harmony.

"Hey guys" she said confused. "Happy to see me I see"

"Yeah you bring us our smoothies every day, we depend on you" Logan said. The all nodded in agreement. "Can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Sure" she agreed walking with him over to the main lobby.

"It's almost our anniversary of the band getting together and I wanted to do something to do for them"

"Okay what is it then?" asked Melinda.

"I'm going to pull the best prank of them ever"

"For a surprise anniversary band present?" she asked curiously

"Yeah it'll be fun" he said dragging her back to the pool. "Okay that's done"

"Okay Logan what's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing I just needed to talk to her right Melinda?"

"My names Benit and I'm not in it" she replied walking away.

**Please review this story so far. It is my favorite out of all the BTR fanfics I have written in awhile. And there's been quite a few I have thrown away. So if you want something to tie you over until the next chapter go read my other BTR fanfic Big Time Snow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What are we doing?" James asked Melinda.

"I don't know but we're going to get caught" she said looking at the ground.

"We're not going to get caught Mel" He used that cute little nickname of his.

"But" she hesitated as he slid a finger on her lips. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. She heard the door click open and saw Logan.

"What are you doing?"

"We were rehearsing for next week's episode" James said.

"Don't that's for next week. The director wants to talk to us" he said. Amber grabbed her jacket and walked out after James. Logan pulled hard on her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked whipping around to look at him.

"Pulling you back to talk," "What are you doing?"

"All we were doing was rehearsing for our scene next week" she said trying to break from his grip. It was impossible.

"That's only for rehearsal week are you kidding me" Logan yelled.

"No you shouldn't be doing that while you're still filming"

"So what if we have to do it before" she said.

"You won't" Logan's grip grew harder. She reached up trying to pry his fingers away from her arm.

"Logan can you let go of my arm your hurting me" she screamed.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" he exclaimed. She ran out and out of the room and headed towards the rest of the boys.

Amber rolled over and yawned. It was five o'clock in the morning. She groaned and closed her eyes. She couldn't fall back asleep; she couldn't stop thinking about the way he acted. Her eyes popped open and looked over at Logan's bed he was still asleep. She felt her eyes well up when she thought about it. Logan wasn't himself yesterday and she didn't know what to do. He coughed, rolled over she quickly shut her eyes to pretend to be asleep. A couple hours later she awoke and went in to the kitchen. She felt like making breakfast to say she was sorry about yesterday. Hoping, Logan would forgive her.

"Ms. Night are you awake?" Amber asked

"Yes I am I was just about to make breakfast" she answered.

"Oh you don't have to I already did" Amber said opening the door with a tray.

"Thank you dear"

"You're welcome" she replied. She went to Carlos and James's door. "James, Carlos wake up I have breakfast" She set the tray down and went back to the kitchen. She grabbed the plates and placed them on Kendall and Logan's tray when Kendall appeared beside her.

"Morning" he said.

"Oh man I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed' she whined.

"I'm sorry" he replied

"It's okay I'll surprise Logan, oh I forgot the orange juice"

"Logan likes…" Kendall started

"Apple juice I know" He looked at her funny

"What we've been getting to know each other" she replied. She turned around and reached up in the cabinet for two glasses. She felt her shirt slid up showing "Can you hand me the juice"

"Oh yeah hang on" he said snapping back to reality. He handed her the juice and she poured it into the glasses.

"Take that to Logan and tell him I'm leaving for awhile but I'll be back for filming" she said grabbing her purse and leaving. "I'll text you"

Okay" he said headed for their door. "Logan wake up Amber made us breakfast"

"Oh my god I was such an ass to her yesterday I feel so bad" he groaned.

"Whatever eat" Kendall said.

"Where is she?" Logan asked curiously.

"Out I don't know where" he said picking his bacon apart and outing them into his grits.

Amber went shopping. It was the only thing she could think of doing right now. She spotted Josh talking to a girl. They were laughing hysterically and doubling over. The girl handed him a small box and they hugged. She didn't think anything of it. She wasn't the jealous type maybe she got him something for school. She walked up into him, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Hey Beautiful"

"You sure look happy" she said. His eyes lit up when she spoke. It's because I'm so happy to see you" he said hugging her. She drew in his scent. Old spice. It was the same cologne her dad wore.

"I'm happy to see your better, you had me worried there" she said.

"I'm better don't worry I love you so much" he said taking her hand and walking across the street. She couldn't believe he was all hers and all hers. But she felt like there was a frog in her throat. Or maybe it wasn't the same thing she was feeling. Josh went shopping with her and went to brunch. He even brought her a diamond shape heart locked. He even slipped it on her neck later.

When she got back to the apartment Logan avoided her. When she would walk into the same room as him he would walk out. Maybe if I stay far enough away from her she won't be mad at me he thought. One night Amber and Kendall talking over coffee and a muffin.

"So what's happening?" he asked her.

"Nothing much you?" she answered looking at her coffee cup.

"We learned a new song and dance to perform at our next show, Amber you okay?" he asked.

"This whole Logan thing is eating away at me"

"Why" he exclaimed. She looked up at him startled.

"He's my friend and now he's mad at me, that's why" she replied.

"Why he doesn't even care about you, I do" he started to turn red and his vein popped out.

"Uhhhhhhh" she was speechless. He rolled his eyes and picked her face in his hands and kissed her. He pulled her out of her chair to pull her closer. He pulled away first and they just stared at each other; he turned around and walked away. She slid down the cabinet and sobbed.

"Amber!" she heard Logan's voice but she couldn't see him.

"Logan help me please I can't breathe" she sobbed out. He caressed her hair and she curled up into a ball in his lap.

"It's okay shh it's okay" he kissed her forehead as she stopped crying. It was soft whimpers now.

"Please don't be mad at me" she said

"I'm not mad at you" he said

"I'm sorry" she closed her eyes and Logan lifted her up and booked a one bedroom apartment room across the hall. He gently layed her down on the bed.

Amber woke up the next morning after her horrible nightmare of Kendall flipping out. She was glad it was a dream. It scared the shit out of her.

"Hey Amber" Kendall said.

"Kendall what's up?" she asked reaching for a hug.

"Nothing getting ready to go to rehearsal"

"Oh I woke up late shoot" she said rushing to the shower. She closed the door and she glanced at the calendar July 16, James's birthday. She ran into the living room right into James's arms.

"Happy Birthday James!" she yelled.

"Thank you" he said. She felt his arms tighten around her.

They did their scene for the director. It was James's birthday episode.

"Do you guys want to go dancing?" asked Logan.

"Yeah as long as Amber comes" James said.

"Okay let me go change" she said. She went into the huge walk in closet at the apartment and grabbed a colorful knee length dress with little straps. She curled her hair and put a white cover over her dress. When she walked out into the living room all their jaws dropped at the sight of her.

"We ready to go?" she asked. They all just nodded. When they got to the club/hangout, James immediately grabbed her to go dancing. It was great she never felt so happy in her entire life until a slow song played. They awkwardly placed their hands in the position, her around her waist and hers around his neck.

"This is nice" he said

"Yeah it is" she replied blushing. They put their heads together and danced around it an awkward circle square thingy. He went for it; he couldn't wait for Logan's plan to come into action. He was going to have her all to himself. He kissed her in the middle of the dance floor under the spotlight.

"Hold up James I have a boyfriend, I also have limits" He watched her walk away. James stood there in the spotlight in the middle of the dance floor all alone. Amber walked outside and stood. What is up with all the boys wanting to kiss me whether it is in reality or dream she thought? But when James kissed her it wasn't a I have to kiss you for t.v. kiss it was a I really want to kiss you kiss. She sort of liked it.

What's wrong with me he thought? Does my preppy, pretty boy image not matter to her, is it too much? James walked back to their table.

"Where did Amber go?" he asked

"Outside" Logan answered. He got up and went to go find Amber.

"Amber you out here?" Logan asked

"Logan I'm right here" she replied

"You okay?"

"Not really I miss Josh" she said resting her head on the wall.

"Well spend time with him" Logan suggested

"Okay" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"James can we talk alone" Amber asked after dinner.

"Yeah" he answered walking into his room

"What are we going to about last night?" she asked

"Forget about it move on as friends" he said.

"Can we hug it out?" she asked

"Always" She smiled and ran into his arms. "You're the best"

"Aww you're the best" she said. They walked back into the kitchen to wash dishes. Fun job right. Yes. Amber turned on the radio to Bob 93.3 and they danced.

The next day was filming the new episode of Big Time Rush.

"Let's do this" Carlos said. When they were on their way home Logan and Amber were talking about what they liked in music.

"Well obviously I love Big Time Rush" Logan smiled when she said that. "Katy Perry, Justin Bieber, NSN, FOB, Mayday Parade, ATL"

"Wow me too except Justin Bieber" She laughed. Amber unlocked the door; she and Logan went to their room.

"Why does everybody hate Justin Bieber?" she asked dropping her bag on her bed and noticing a note. She picked it up and read it. "Oh my god"

"What's the matter?" Logan answered. She handed him the note it was from Josh.

Amber,

I had to be rushed to the hospital. I'll call you when I know more.

Love, Josh

Her phone rang and it was Josh

"Hello"

"Amb hey I have diabetes type 1" he said.

"Oh my god" she said crying. Logan touched her arm.

"I'm fine now and I'll be home soon bye"

"He has diabetes Logan" she buried her face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry Amber" he said soothingly. She kept crying

"I don't know what to do"

"I do" he answered. "I could kiss you"

"What!" she lifted her head

"I said I could kiss you" he wiped her eyes.

"Really?"

"But I'm afraid I won't be able to stop" he said

"Try me" she said. He cupped her face, and leaned down and kissed her. She grabbed his forearms.

"Really is this what I come home to" Josh said

"Josh it's not…"

"I don't care you were kissing him" he yelled.

"What!" the rest of BTR exclaimed.

"Amber we're done" he said walking away.

"Is that your plan kiss her so Josh breaks up with her" James said

"What! You wanted to break up me and Josh" she exclaimed

"I just"

"Don't even talk to me" she said storming out.

"Amber wait" Kendall yelled.

"No I meant all of you" she yelled. The boys never saw her after that.

"Where is she?" Logan asked

"I don't know we need some sleep" Kendall said. After they were asleep Amber crept in and packed her stuff and headed for the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"She never came back, only to pack her stuff and leave" Kendall said the next morning.

"We need to go then" James said. They rushed to the airport to catch her before she left.

"Amber wait" Kendall called. She whipped around.

"Amber I'm sorry don't leave" Logan said.

"How do I know you're serious" she said.

"I love you that's how" he said. He ran to her and passionately kissed her. Amber bolted awake why do I keep dreaming about them. She sat up she was laying on the airport floor by the chairs waiting for her flight.

"Amber" someone called her name. This time it wasn't a dream. She looked to see Kendall coming towards her.

"Kendall?" she asked curiously.

"Look Logan is sorry for what happened he really is"

"And…" she said.

"He wants you to come back" he said.

"Why he wanted Josh and I to break up"

"He wants to make, it better he's beating himself up over it"

"Okay" she said. "Why isn't he here, he was afraid to face me, typical?"

"That's where you're wrong" Logan said stepping beside her.

"Logan" she sounded surprised to see him.

"Amber I'm so sorry for everything I did. I love you, you're great. Your just like me and I can't be without you" he said

"Logan please" she started

"Let me finish, please forgive me Amber I need you" he finished

"I was going to say Logan please shut up" she said kissing him. Logan picked her up off her feet. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my life"

"Come on lets go back to the apartment" he said lacing his fingers with hers.

"Alright I can already tell I'm going to have to move in with James and Carlos" Kendall said.

"Hey!" she exclaimed playfully pushing him. He pushed her back. They all went into hysterical laughing fits. Amber put her free arm through Kendall's and they loaded up Kendall's car with her luggage.

"Amber" James shouted when they returned home. He ran up and gave her a hug.

"Hi James" she said. She grabbed onto Logan's hand again.

"We thought you weren't gonna come home"

"I wasn't until my knight and shining armor came to me" she said nudging her head into Logan's neck. He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Oh I see well Kendall your probably gonna have to move in with me and Carlos" he said.

"I said the same thing" Kendall said. They laughed.

"Amber your back" Katie yelled. The little girl ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad I'm back too"? She said smiling.

"I missed you" she said.

"Well guess what" Amber said bending down on one knee. "I'll make it up to you by taking you to the movies and get some ice cream, maybe the arcade"

"Okay well maybe not the arcade go to the park?" she suggested.

"Deal" Amber said hugging her. She went to do whatever ten year olds do.

"Amber"

"Yeah Kendall' she answered. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded and headed for her room, Logan following. Amber grabbed her book and began to read. Logan lay beside her doing the same. She suddenly felt whole again like she was moving but a bowl of happiness ready to spew over.

"Logan" she murmured. Amber grabbed his hand.

"Yes Amber" he replied.

"I love you, I'll never stop loving you" she began. "I;m sorry for walking out on you"

"Amber its fine, I love you so much you don't even know" Logan said. She snuggled against him. Their heat radiating and blending together to create a nice soft aura together. They fell asleep together in each others arms. She couldn't quite grasp how she was gonna handle an on screen relationship with James and an off screen relationship with Logan the one she really cared for. Eve n Kendall had feelings for her she was sure of. That dream seemed like it to her but he's been avoiding her so maybe not. She was really hopeful.

The next morning Logan rolled out of her bed. He walked over to his and grabbed his glasses.

"Morning Amber" he said while his back was still turned.

"How'd you know I was awake?" she asked.

"I could feel your eyes on me, your beautiful eyes" he replied. He walked over and sat on the end of the bed and sighed.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just we're still filming that episode today and I don't want to" he said laying back on the bed.

"It'll be fine I promise you're the one I love not James, you' she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course" she moved to where she was facing him and leaned down and gave him a soft kiss which turned forceful. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to her.

"Amber" he said between breaths.

"Yeah"

"Kendall" he whispered softly. She pulled away as Kendall was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Kendall" Amber said standing up and adjusting her shirt and ponytail.

"Good morning Amber" he said cheerfully.

"You seem awfully cheery this morning" Logan said.

"We get to go on set why wouldn't I be" he said looking at his phone.

"Oh well that's good" Amber said walking in the bathroom.

"Yep" he said rummaging through his closet. When Amber finished she went to the kitchen to get some orange juice. James was in the fridge getting his protein shake mix. He was shirtless of course with his Levi Jeans. She felt weird.

"Morning James" she said.

"Hey Amber ready for today?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said. Her stomach twisted into a knot when she looked at James shirtless. She started to doubt herself. She loved Logan not James. No matter how yummy James looked shirtless. She pulled away from that thought and went back into her room.

"See you in a few" he called to her.

"Hey James"

"Yeah" he answered.

"Um never mind" she said closing the door. He shook it off and went back to making his protein shake.

"Where's my orange juice?" Logan asked.

"Oh shoot I got to doing something and completely forgot to get it I'm sorry" she explained.

"It's okay ill get it" he said kissing her on the nose. She giggled and grabbed her phone. She went and checked her computer. She walked over and lifted up her screen. Her IM screen was on.

**Prettyboy51: Hey I hate to have to tell you this but Josh died**

**Ladybug12: What!**

**Prettyboy51: Yeah he walked in front of a bus**

**Ladybug12: Oh my god why?**

**Prettyboy51: Idk, but I thought you'd to know**

**Ladybug12: Thx**

**Prettyboy51: Yw**

**Ladybug12: **** I guess it doesn't really matter to me since we weren't together.**

**Prettyboy51: Yes it does you deserved better. He missed out on your laugh it's full of light and wonder.**

**Ladygug12: Really?**

**Prettyboy51: Yeah and the way your eyes sparkle.**

**Ladybug12: You're really sweet.**

"Hey Whatcha doing?" Logan asked.

**Ladybug12: GTG**

"Nothing" she said quickly exiting out of IM chat and shutting the screen.

"Alright well let's go then" She hopped up, got her bag and walked out with Logan.

**A/N: Who is the mysterious person that Amber is Iming? Read and find out until the next installment please read my other btr fanfic "Big Time Snow" Please review thx. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Amber was distracted on set by that conversation she had on IM chat with Prettyboy51. It wouldn't get off her mind.

"Amber what are you doing?" the director yelled.

"Oh my god!" she said picking the pitcher up from spilling all out of the glass. "I'm sorry"

"Just get it together and take two" he yelled.

When they got home she ran in her room and straight to her computer. Prettboy51 was waiting for her.

**Prettyboy51: Hey**

**Ladybug12: Hi she waited in anticipation for his answer**

**Prettyboy51: What took you so long?**

**Ladybug12: I had a thing**

**Prettyboy51: Oh nice**

**Ladybug12: Yeah so what's up?**

**Prettybug51: Nm, u? **The conversation continued on into the night. Logan grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. He looked at her screen it was a picture of her and Josh, they would need to change it. He crawled in bed and set his glasses on the table and looked at Amber. She was so cute when she was asleep she never snored. Then he thought about his roommates and best friends. Carlos already had a girlfriend he didn't need to worry about him. Kendall he sorta liked Joe, James he knew liked her and he didn't feel like he was good enough for her. Whenever he felt self-conscious he would always remember his mom and how he should be bigger than everybody else and always follow his heart. He heard Amber stir and get up.

"Ow" she whispered-yelled. "Dang it Kendall and your vans. Can't put them up can you just leave them all over the place" she muttered to herself going to the bathroom. Logan smiled; she was cute when she was mad, of course. She walked over and got in bed and went to sleep and so did he.

She woke with a start. She had a horrible nightmare about Josh. How she watched the bus pummel him into the ground flat as a pancake. She felt tears running down her face. She still missed Josh he was her rock, her one true first love. And now he was gone.

"Logan" she said. "Logan" He didn't even stir.

"Amber?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall can I talk to you? Logan won't wake up"

"Yeah come over here and sit down beside me" he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His light brown hair long and in his face like most skaters.

"I had a horrible nightmare I watched Josh get hit by that bus" she spilled to him.

"No I heard about that I'm sorry" he said. She rested her head against his shoulder it smelled of Fabric Softener and Cologne the good kind,

"It's okay" she said shutting her eyes. Later on she woke up and went into the living room it was 6:30 in the morning so she decided to watch cartoons. It was Saturday they were all off. It took awhile before anyone got up and it was Carlos.

"Morning Carlos" she said.

"Hey Amber Whatcha doing up already?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep"

"Oh sorry" he replied. He sat to her right on the couch. Kendall was the next to get up he joined them on the other side of the couch.

"Morning Amber" she turned around Logan walked out.

"Morning Loggy" she said. Carlos and Kendall both made gaggy faces. "Stop guys it's not funny" They laughed and high-fived each other.

"Yeah it is" Carlos said. He got up because the doorbell rang. "Hey baby" It was his girlfriend the brown-haired Jennifer.

"Hi guys" she said bouncing into their living room. The boys groaned, James turned around and went back into his room. "Oh looky here the new girl"

"Hi my names Amber" she said,

"Don't bother I don't care anyway" Jennifer said walking into Carlos's arms. Amber sat down and Logan joined her. So I can get

"Hey I was thinking maybe we could all go to the water park today so I can get to know my new best friend" she said.

"Yeah lets go" Carlos said. "Come on" Amber joined them. This girl is a major case of Bi-polar bitch she thought walking with Logan, James, and Kendall. Obviously this day was gonna suck.

"Oh I forgot my camera I'll be right back" Amber said running back inside.

"Hurry up best friend oh wait I'll go with you" she said grabbing the camera. "Alright we can go now"

"Yeah" she squealed running down the stairs outside.

"Come on Loggy please" she whined.

"I'm sorry babe I don't like heights" he said.

"Okay love you"

"Love you too" he replied. She kissed him, he groaned.

"Fine I'll go" he said. "You are just too damn irrestible"

"Yeah!' she squealed. "Come on Kendall" She grabbed them both by the hand and pulled them along.

"This is gonna be awesome' Kendall yelled when they started to move. When they got off the ride they took even more pictures than they took on the way here.

"Come on Amber let's go get some lunch" James said.

"Okay we'll be back" she told Logan.

"So you having fun yet?" James asked her. They were on their way to get lunch.

"Duh why wouldn't I with my best friends and my boyfriend" she said.

"I was wondering" he said. He took a picture of them with her camera.

"Right" she said suspiciously.

"I was" he exclaimed.

"I know you're alright" she said laughing. While waiting for their order they walked to a table and sat down.

"So"

"So why do you guys hate Jennifer?" she asked.

"She tried to get with all of us while she was dating Carlos" he said.

"Damn so Logan and I could get broken up?" she asked.

"Yeah if you're not careful that's how I and my last girlfriend broke up" he said getting sad.

"I'm sorry James"

"It's okay it's over now" he said quickly. He got up to pick up the lunch and headed toward his car. The rest of the car ride back was silent. They ate lunch and headed home and somehow Jennifer ended up beside Logan and she was in the front driving with James in the front. She heard Jennifer laugh at something Logan said. She tensed and James put his hand on her knee for moral support.

When Amber got out of the shower she went to upload the pictures they took during the day. There were so many of them she decided to do a slide show. There was the one of her and Logan, another of her and Logan kissing, another of her and James, and another one of her and Kendall. It was better than the one her and Josh. But she needed to get a hold of Logan and not let him fall for Jennifer. She couldn't let him slip away.

"Amber you ready for dessert?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I'm coming" she yelled. "Logan do I look okay?"

"Amber you look amazingly beautiful and you know what you're my baby and I love you" he said.

"Really?"

"Yes and your never gonna be anything but mine" he swept her up in a kiss. "And don't let anyone tell you different"

"I love you too so much" she replied. They held hands walking into the living room.

"Chocolate or Vanilla?" Carlos asked her.

"Chocolate please?" she said. They hung out they were asleep later on.

**Please review. I think I'm going to go work on Big Time Snow now. haha hope you enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Amber woke up head resting on James's shoulder. Logan was resting his head in her lap. Carlos was on the floor sucking his thumb, and Kendall was sitting up in front of her. Weird way to fall asleep right? She couldn't exactly move or get up because well the way they were lying. Logan switched to the other end of the couch and she put her head back on James's shoulder. She got up and disappeared in her bedroom. When she reappeared Carlos was gone, probably off with his girlfriend. She washed the dishes, and then went to wake up Katie.

"Hey you wanna hang out today?" she asked.

"Of course" she said jumping up to get dressed. Amber waited in the living room to wait for her and watched the boys sleep. It was creepy and sweet all at the same time. Logan and James were quiet and Kendall snored.

"I'm ready to go" she whispered. Amber stood up and walked into the hallway with Katie. It would be the beginning of an awesome day.

When Amber and Katie arrived home it was time for dinner.

"Amber" shouted Logan. He swept her up in a kiss. Their lips met and the warmth reappeared in it and she felt more relaxed.

"Hey guys are we late?" she asked setting her stuff by the door.

"Nope just in time" James said looking at himself in his portable mirror.

"Nice can you not at yourself in the mirror for 5 seconds" Amber said sitting down.

"Fine" he said pocketing his mirror.

"So what's for dinner?" she asked.

"Steak and mash potatoes" Ms. Night answered.

"My favorite" When they were through with dinner she offered to do the dishes, James helped.

"What was that all about back there?" he asked curiously.

"What was what?" she replied just as curious.

"The whole can you not look at yourself for five seconds thing"

"It was a joke" she said.

"It hurt my feelings" he yelled.

"Lower your voice okay I'm sorry for making a joke" she said returning to her job at hand.

"Sorry? Sorry not's going to cut it Amber" he yelled kissing her.

"James stop" she said pulling away.

"Amber why can't you be with me?" he asked.

"James your too obsessed with yourself, you spend an hour on your hair every day, your fixing your face 24-7 that's why" she said throwing the dish rag down and storming in her room. He went into his bedroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He started to realize that maybe he was a little too vain. He needed to clean up his act and be a little more James Maslow and not pretty boy James Diamond. He needed to win over Amber.

The next day started a new week of filming with the boys. Amber went for support Joe was on the episode this week. Whichever, she and James didn't speak but when they met face to face they knew what the other was thinking. They wanted to be together but Logan was in the way. She loved them both and don't even get her started on Kendall. Only one could be hers. But which one? That was the question Logan rushed off set into her arms.

"Hey hows it going?" she asked him.

"Not bad the episodes moving quickly" he explained in short breaths. She handed him a water bottle. "Thanks" He took a long drink. He kissed her on the cheek and went back on set. James stared at her and Logan and felt rage. He didn't deserve her she just felt sorry for him. Man was he ever jealous when it came to girls he liked, he knew Logan was his best friend but he didn't care.

"Amber can we talk?" asked James.

"Talk about what?" she replied never taking her eyes off of Logan on set.

"Yesterday I don't wanna fight with you" he replied.

"Okay" she said facing him. "So were not fighting but I still think your conceted and self-obsessed" He sighed aloud and said.

"Amber is there something wrong with being myself?"

"No just not so much its sickening" she added distaste to her voice.

"So I'll lessen it some" he pleaded with her.

"Whateves okay lets hug it out" she said.

"Hug it out" he agreed. Logan noticed them hugging and it didn't vibe with him. It didn't look like a friend hug it looked like what she gave him when they hugged. He was being paranoid he wsa with Amber not him. They loved each other.

Twenty minutes later James and Amber were outside.

"Wow the summer's almost over" he said kicking a leaf.

"Yeah and I have to go home" she said grabbing his ahnd. He hesitated for a second but grabbed her hand anyway.

"I'll miss you so much" he said. She looked into his hazel eyes and felt misery.

"I'll miss you too" she said as they turned around to go back to the studio. A big blast of thunder sounded in the sky. When they approached the studio Logan was there.

"Amber have you been lying to me?" he asked.

"What"

"About everything, our love, our relationship" he yelled infuriated. She could only stand there. He stormed out of the building.

"Forget him were in love now" James said.

"I love you but I'm not in love with you" she said running after him. "Logan wait"

"Why?" he said. Thunder and lightning crackled above them.

"I love you" As soon as she said that the bottom let loose rain poured on them.

"What?" he shouted over the rain. They got closer.

"I love you" she said again. "Your cute laugh, the way you know everything about everything, the way your nose twitches when your thinking about something" she replied.

"Oh Amber" he said.

"I'm sorry Logan I really do love you" she said. He kissed her in the rain. The most romantic thing a boy could do for her. He truly believed her and trusted her.

"I'm sorry for over-reacting I should have known better" he said removing a wet strand of brown hair from her face.  
"It's okay" They kissed again.

**A/N: I know this is a little girly for me but there you go. Please read and review.**


End file.
